A significant part of the sales price of a table lamp arises from the cost of transporting the lamp from the manufacturing plant to the retail sales store or to the purchaser and the cost for inventory space, shelf space and storage space. Because the bulky shape of the shade comprises a substantial portion of the lamp's total packaging volume, the assembled shade often disproportionately affects the shipping, display and storage cost and ultimately the sales price of the lamp.
Prior art contains examples of collapsible shades, which depend on the stiffness of a removable frame to hold the shape of the shade after assembly. Prior art frames contain support rings, radial struts and vertical struts. The frame contributes a significant cost to the overall shade and in certain embodiments, it can be quite difficult to assemble. The present invention is designed to trim the ultimate cost of the lampshade by reducing the structural components in the frame. The frame reduction will also simplify the lampshade's assembly.